RWBY: Defy
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: I will avenge my fallen brethren who fell to the Templar threat. I will rise up and free the people of the Templar rule. My name is Aetius - I am the last assassin of Vale.


**Well after watching AC Unity gameplay (Which looks frickin awesome!) this popped into my mind. Yays. Don't worry; The Blacklight Hunter and The Older Brother will still go on.**

**RWBY: Defy**

Chapter I: Aetius the Untouchable

The storm batted against the walls of the nigh impregnable fortress. Inside it's walls; in the freezing and pouring rain were Faunus slaves. These poor people had been dragged from their homes and put to work in building the fortress, making weapons and maintaining the ships. Their Templar masters however; did not notice the blue robed boy scaling the outer wall.

Aetius shuddered as the salty and cold seawater sprayed against his back. He did not dare to pull up his hood for fear of slipping and losing grip. His messy white hair blew all over the place and into his eyes making it exceptionally hard to climb. His golden right eye twitched at the sudden light as he passed a window and candlelight reflected into his eye.

His left blue eye was spared from the torture. His left eye seemed to have a pupil that was shaped like a slit; almost like a serpent's. There was a scar that ran vertically over his right eye; luckily sparing the eye itself. He his blue coat tails and white hood fluttered in the wind. **(A.N. If you want to know; they're basically Duncan Walpole's robes.) **

He grimaced as another wave splashed against his back. '_Honestly; the weather picks the WORST of times to go bad._' He thought. "Well - do your worst." He muttered challengingly to the waters. The waters responded by throwing a colossal wave that sprayed salt into his eyes; making him wince. He decided never to screw with Mother Nature again.

He finally managed to drag himself to the top of the tower which was on the north-west corner of the fortress. The fortress itself was surrounded by sea. Luckily Aetius had the ever faithful crew of the _The Titus _to get him to the fortress undetected. He checked the weapons he had brought with him. He had a large number of weapons in his captain's cabin. Which was his living, eating and workplace all in one.

He had only brought his Phantom Blade, his Pivot Blade, his bow and arrows and machete. He prided himself on his deadly accuracy; as well as his stealth and swordplay. But he was not here to clash blades with the masters of this fort. He pulled up his hood and vaulted a wall to his right and took off in a low sprint; only using his toes to reduce the noise his running made.

He stopped, ducked and hugged the wall. He was going to jump to a nearby flag post and slide down but there were two guards blocking his way. He had to be patient.

"Did you see the rack on that Faunus chick?" One of the guards asked the other.

"Yeah, you just don't get them like that anymore." The other responded.

Aetius felt disgusted at the lechery of the two; he would love nothing more than to slit their throats. But like his Mentor said 'there is a time and a place for everything'.

He heard them stroll off and he placed one foot on the wall and kicked off. His hands gripped onto the pole and he slid down faster than anticipated due to the rain. He landed with a 'thud' and felt a sting in his ankle. '_Ow..._' He crouched down and sneaked through the camp. He stopped at corner to let two more guards past.

Once they had he turned the corner and walked casually; knowing that there weren't any guards nearby. He gently pushed the door open with his foot to be greeted by a man with his chair and back turned from him. He stalked up on the man cautiously and sunk his blade into the mans heart.

Something was wrong.

It shouldn't have been that easy to kill a Templar; not even a low-ranked one.

Aetius turned the man to face him and was shocked to find him already dead.

"Took you long enough." A cocky voice said from behind him.

Aetius whirled around to be met with at least a dozen armored troops.

Four had battle-axes.

Four had muskets.

The last four had swords and shields.

"Fire." The cocky one commanded; he was one of the musketeers.

Aetius sprung into action and kicked over the desk and hid behind it. Once the muskets had stopped firing and needed to reload he sprung up and fired an arrow at their leader. The arrow missed the leader but slid down the barrel of his musket; jamming it.

Aetius vaulted the table and drew his machete in his right hand; activating his Pivot Blade and turning it ninety degrees downwards; wielding it like a dagger.

He rolled over one shield and sliced the jammed musketeer across the stomach. He kicked to the side and caught the second in the gut; he then spun to the front of the second and decapitated him.

One of the battle-axe men swung down and Aetius stepped to the side and brought the machete up into his throat. The man fell to the ground choking on his own blood. He saw a gap and sprinted through the door now that the base was in full alarm.

Aetius ducked under some gunfire and scaled an ascending stack of crates. He then dove to a beam jutting out of the wall and swung to the wall; grabbing hold of a small crevice. He climbed up the wall dodging gunfire the whole way.

Once he had reached the top ran to the wall and dived into the open ocean; never to be seen again. Well...

That's what the Templars thought.

**Phew, this was a short introductory chapter on the character of Aetius. If you find yourself wondering what the name means; it means 'Eagle' Anyway, I got this idea off of watching AC Unity gameplay. Yes, Aetius will go to Beacon. Yes, he will have a team but I've got to introduce the other Ocs. Anyway, **

**please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
